I'll take care of you
by karlaserna
Summary: Beck finds out that Jade is sick, she has a terrible fever and she has to stay at home. Her bad parents aren't there, so Beck takes care of her. But what if suddenly Mr. West wants to come back? What is he going to do to them knowing that he's an abusive? Only BADE. This is gonna be multi-chapter. Please review just if you want c:
1. I'll take care of her

**Beck's POV**

I woke up early that morning. I looked at the clock, and it was almost 5 a.m. I rolled out of bed and went to get dressed. Once I got dressed, I started making the black coffee I always bring to my gorgeous Jade before picking her up and drive to school, with two sugars, of course. Jade is so specific with her coffee. One mistake on her coffee and I get an angry Jade, and I don't want that right now.

I took the brewed coffee, grabbed my keys, and went out to my car. I started the car and drove to her driveway. I know Jade's parents aren't at home, she told me that they were spending some days at some hotel, almost out of the city. So that leaves Jade at home alone.

I parked the car a few minutes later, and went out. I left the coffee in the car, and walked to her front door. I knocked and waited.

A few minutes passed, but nobody came.

That's weird, Jade usually opens the door when she hears the first knock. So I knocked again with the hope that she just hadn't heard me and that this time she will open the door.

Another few minutes passed, but she doesn't come yet. I was worried now, I grabbed the key that Jade gave me from her house, and opened the door.

"Jade?" I called her, hoping she would respond. I took a few steps into her house and jumped in fright when I heard her voice. "Beck? Uh, wait, I'll be there in a sec", that's all she said. Weird. She sounded tired, and her voice was somewhat soft, so much different than usual. I waited in her couch, until they passed about ten minutes and I decided to go upstairs where she was. But just as I stood up, I saw Jade coming down stairs and standing by my side. She stood there with tired eyes looking at nowhere, paler than she already is. Is she okay?

"Jade, babe, are you okay?" I said very concerned, reaching her forehead and her cheek with the back of my hand. She is burning.

"I'm okay", she said so low that I almost couldn't hear her. "Just let's go to school or we won't reach it in time" She started walking to the door, but I grabbed her arm before letting her to reach the door and turned her so I could see her directly into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Babe, you're not feeling okay, you're burning. You may have a fever, you should stay at home and rest in your bed." I said, wanting her to get some rest and feel better, now she just wasn't in conditions to go to school.

"What if I don't?" She said it a little bitterly, making a slight frown.

"I won't kiss you in all the day." I half smiled knowing that Jade won't say no to this. "Will you take my advice?" I said. I know she doesn't want to admit that she's sick. She hates when she's sick. It makes her look weak and pitiful, and she _really_ hates when she is weak and pitiful. That's not my Jade. She is strong. I know sometimes she is mean and bitter, but she can be sweet and nice, too, it's not like she always enjoys being the way she is with everyone else. There's a side of her that only I am able to see. A side of her that shows that she isn't the 'wicked witch of the west' that everybody knows. They don't know anything about my precious Jade. And they never will.

Jade opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, she began to wobble a little, her eyes closing lightly. She started falling against me, so I quickly caught her, holding her arms, trying to keep her standing.

"Jade! Hey, are you okay? How do you feel?" I said stunned, holding her back a little so I can see her face.

"I feel…" She started like if she was going to pass out. "I, I'm okay, why do you care? I'm fine!" She said impulsively, trying to sound strong and steady, but she can barely do it. "And I'm not sick!" She added annoyed.

I sighed. "Jade, you're burning a lot, overly pale than you already are, and you almost pass out…" I said looking straight into her icy eyes. "And you're saying that you're not sick?" It's too obvious that she's sick, and needs to rest. I just want her to be okay.

She was silent for a few seconds looking at anywhere else, but me, until she spoke again. "Okay, fine. I'm sick! Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Jade pouted. I rolled my eyes. I know she doesn't like to be sick, and I don't like it either, but apparently she have to get used for now. Of course I'll take care of her until she gets better.

Without a response, I immediately carried her bridal style, and headed upstairs.

"Beck, no, what are you doing? Put me down." She said as I walk closer to the stairs. "Beck…" She said it so softly this time, but I still didn't look at her, until I felt a little bump against my chest. I stopped in the middle of my way upstairs and looked at Jade. Her head was the cause of the little bump. Her eyes are closed and her perfect black hair with green streaks now is messy covering her beautiful face. She had passed out.


	2. My bright Jade

**Beck's POV**

_I stopped in the middle of my way upstairs and looked at Jade. Her head was the cause of the little bump. Her eyes are closed and her perfect black hair with green streaks now is messy covering her beautiful face. She had passed out. _

I rushed to her room and laid Jade on the bed. Her messy hair widespread in the large black pillow, and her pale face showing an uneasy expression, like she was having a nightmare right now. She definitely doesn't feel okay. I don't like seeing her like this. She is burning a lot, but is trembling so bad and panting. So I put some blankets around her body, and quickly went to find a cloth in her bathroom. Once I found it, I wet it with cold water and squeezed it. Then I remembered to take the thermometer, too, so I can take her temperature. I put it in my pocket as I was holding the wet cloth in my left hand, both of my hands slightly wet.

I returned to her room and before to place the cloth, I gave her a sweet kiss in her forehead, and chuckled as she forced a little smile and relaxed a little.

She sighed of relief when I put the cloth in her forehead. I bet is the best thing that she has felt until now.

I pulled out the thermometer and sat next to her, at the edge of the bed, and took her temperature. It says 103.4 degrees. That's really hot. I hope she gets better soon. I better make her some soup.

But just as I was going to get up, Jade's hand clung to my shirt strongly, not letting me go away not even an inch. "Where are you going?" She said firmly looking at me straight into the eyes with a slight frown. Her eyes were so tired that she can barely keep them open.

"I'm going to make you some soup" I said softly. Wanting more than anything that I could make her feel better soon. Because she is really sick. She can barely stay awake.

"I don't want it." She said coldly.

"Jade-"

"Is so necessary?" Her frown disappeared and now she looks at me with sad puppy eyes.

I was looking straight into her beautiful eyes and then sighed defeated. I have to admit it. I never can against those wonderful puppy eyes. "What do you want me to do, then?"

"Say you love me." She said looking at my shirt before touching my abs with her skinny fingers, in a way to distract herself before she falls asleep again.

I smiled shamelessly. "What's the magic word?" I said amused. I know I should just say that I love her, because I really do, but I just couldn't let go of this opportunity. She is really funny when she gets annoyed, even if she's sick.

"Ugh. You know I hate to guess the stupid magic word." She pouted and turned her face on the opposite side of where I was.

I rolled my eyes. "Jade…"

She turned her head slowly. "Please?" Again those puppy eyes…

I smiled at her lovingly. "I love you." I leaned to her and kissed her cheek. She gave me a sweet smile. I _love_ her smile. People say she doesn't smile, but of course she does. Whatever they think, it's not true. They don't know her. Jade has the most beautiful smile throughout the world. And it makes me happier to know that I'm the only one who makes her do it. I love my Jade. I don't know why people always ask me why I date her. They never understand. I love my Jade, and Jade loves me. It has to be another reason?

I was absorbed into my thoughts until Jade spoke.

"What are you looking at? Stop it, it's annoying." I didn't notice until now that I've been looking at Jade all this time. I just smiled foolishly and chuckled.

"You know I love you, right?" I put my left arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me, so now I'm basically hugging her.

"I know." She gave me another sweet smile, but this time it faded quickly. "Now go and bring me a glass of water, Mr. Sappy, 'cause I don't think I will survive if you don't."

"Anything for you, my lady" I got up and started heading out of the room. I went down stairs and just as I was going to enter to the kitchen, my eyes were caught in something I haven't seen before. In the wall it was a framed photograph, it wasn't so big, but it wasn't small either. I stepped closer so I can see it better. And there it was. In the picture it was a lonely little girl looking at the white cake in front of her, which had a candle with the shape of the number seven in color blue. I think it was her birthday. But wait, shouldn't there be presents in the table if it was her birthday? And the little girl was… crying?

The girl was overly pale, she had light brown hair, and a beautiful blue eyes. Then I immediately realized who was the little girl from the picture. The girl with those beautiful eyes I know so well. It was nothing more and nothing less than Jade. But why in the picture is she crying? What happened that made her cry in her own birthday? And why do they even keep this pic-

"Beck, why it takes you so long to…" And there was Jade looking at me confused, staggering a little, barely keeping her balance for standing. Man, I was so distracted with the picture that I forgot I was going to bring Jade a glass of water. "What are you doing?" She added still confused.

"What are _you_ doing? You were not supposed to get up from bed" I said approaching to Jade.

She shrugged. "You were taking so long, so I got bored, and then decided to come here." She said simply. "Aside, where's my water?" I know she was trying to be angry, but she sounded so weak, I told her to rest in her bed. And- Oh, yes, her water. How can I forget it?

"Here it comes." I filled a glass of water and gave it to Jade.

She took the glass and began drinking the cold water without stopping. With a look of satisfaction in her face. Until the glass was completely empty. She pouted.

I chuckled as she stared vaguely at the empty glass with her big blue eyes and a glint in each one of them. "Do you want more?" I finally asked.

She kept looking at the glass for a few seconds, and then looked up. "Nah" She gave me the glass, still without looking at me, and the collapsed in her couch.

I looked at her before I went to the kitchen. She was lying on the couch, she looked so bad, tired and sore. I really hate seeing her like this. I wish I were the one that got sick and stayed at home, not Jade. I turned around walking slowly to the kitchen thinking about Jade, and put the glass somewhere near the sink. Then I returned to the living room.

"Do you want anything else?" I asked gently as I headed to the couch. But when I reached it I immediately knew she wasn't going to respond.

I stood in front of her and smiled as I saw Jade sleeping peacefully in the large couch. Her black hair covering her face a little. Her chest raising and falling with each breath. Her beautiful face… She just looked so angelic. She is my angel. A black angel with a bright heart. Just like a jade. Yeah, that's the word, as simple as that. My Jade with a bright jade heart.

If I tell her I thought of that, she's gonna kill me. And maybe tell me that I'm too sappy. But I just can't help it, I love her so much. So much that I act too sappy. I really feel so lucky to have Jade. _So_ lucky to find the love of my life.

And with that, I leaned to her, and pressed a kiss in her forehead. "I love you, Jade" I whispered as softly as I can, trying not to wake her up. I was looking at her, only a few inches away, feeling her breath through my face, and smiled a little.

I got up again and headed upstairs to bring her some blankets so I can-

"I love you, too." She whispered loud enough so I could hear her. I stopped walking, startled. I smiled ear from ear at what she just said.

Though I didn't look at her, I know she said those words with a grin in her face. I know her. That's _my_ Jade.

Then, with a big smile in my face, I headed upstairs and went to find the blankets.

* * *

**hey you guys! :DD thanks SO much for all your reviews! it makes me SO happy to read reviews hehehe hope you liked this chapter :P it was long O.O I wasn't expecting it haha, this is not the end :DD hehe well... haha hope you're liking my story n_n hehe good luck to everyone with whatever you're going to do :D! (and sorry if there are some mistakes or something like that, english is not my first language, so... sorry about it! D: heheh)**

**Karla~ ;D**


	3. You're my happy dream

**hey you guys D: sorry about the last chapter, I didn't notice that the first part, I mean, all the chapter 1, was in it D: I changed it, because :s omg, how couldn't I notice it? so sorry about it! aah! I am definitely new in this! D: so sorry! well… here it is the third chapter… "without any OTHER chapter in it"… (seriously, so sorry! D'x I didn't want to confuse you or something like that, I'm new updating, and posting here in fanfiction, so please forgive me! DD': u.u) hey and this time it'll be Jade's POV :P (I mean, Beck's POV in every chapter it would be kinda boring, don't you think? well, I do xD and I wanted to try something different today! :D heheh) this is the first time I make Jade's pov haha wish me luck :D and hope you like it n_n**

**oh! and SHOUT OUTS! shout out to Gracie! :DD who gave me an amazing review! it made me smile ear to ear! in fact, that's why I wrote this chapter soon! ("wrote" not "updated" e.e heheh… sorry if it took me a while to update…) so thanks to her! hahaha and shout out to Lara! (OhSnapItzLara) haha she's awesome! :) seriously! she has amazing stories here on fanfiction that you should read if you haven't! and I mean it! ò.ó ! shout out to DifferentOne4Ever her reviews make my days, too! and she has amazing stories, too, AND shout out to Blue Penguin Lightning :D! because she always reminds me to breathe xD lol and! omg I love her stories! you should read them if you haven't, too! you could freak out but it's worth it! you're gonna love them!**

**Karla~ ;D**

* * *

"_I love you, too." She whispered loud enough so I could hear her. I stopped walking, startled. I smiled ear from ear at what she just said._

_Though I didn't look at her, I know she said those words with a grin in her face. I know her. That's my Jade._

_Then, with a big smile in my face, I headed upstairs and went to find the blankets._

**Jade's POV**

"_Daddy, I love you!" I said happily, opening one of my presents of my third birthday. It was the present my dad gave me._

_I opened it, and I found a beautiful white teddy bear with a pink ribbon around its neck. My smile just grew even more. I cried of happiness as I was holding the teddy bear with my little arms. I was just too happy. _

"_Thanks daddy! You're the best! I love you!" I stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss in his cheek. But then…_

_His smile faded almost immediately and turned to a killer expression. He pushed me back sharply, so sharply that I fell to the floor, making me drop the teddy bear. I looked at him confused and terrified._

"_Don't you love me?" I said with my childish voice cracking with fear._

_He sneered. "Me? Loving you?" I was just there lying on the floor with a very shocked expression in my face. "Why should I?" My eyes started to fill with tears and he began to yell at me. "You're just a stupid kid, you don't even deserve to be loved! You're worthless! Your existence ruined my life! You're not my daughter! I wish you'd never born! How can you ever ask me if I love you? Don't you dare to say it again! Because I don't! I don't love you! And I'll never do it! Do you know why? Do you know why? Because I hate you, Jadelyn! I hate you!"_

_A single tear streamed down my face as my dad and everything around me started to fade into the darkness. I could see how my dad faded slowly as he whispered with his daunting eyes looking at me: "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." _

_And until there was nothing else I could see, with my dad's voice repeating over and over through my head, I started to pant heavily and, all of a sudden, cried the most horrific scream I had ever done before._

I gasped and suddenly opened my eyes, waking up from the nightmare I just had, but I regretted it when I groaned as I felt the great pain in my head.

I sat up rubbing my eyes. I flickered and the first thing I noticed was that there were some blankets covering me. Of course Beck did it.

The last thing I can barely remember, but I'm sure I did, was that I said to Beck I love him. Ugh, I bet it sounded too sappy. But you know… whatever.

I feel my head pounding. Okay, this headache it's killing me. I hate it!

I looked around me, and everything was so blurry. I tried to look for Beck but I couldn't see very well. I better called him so he can come to me. "Beck?" Ugh, I sounded so weak and pitiful.

He didn't respond. Great, just great.

What is he doing that is so important that he left me here almost dying in the couch with a _terrible_ headache and a total boredom? I called him again, louder this time. Or well… I tried. "Beck?"

I waited a little, but again he didn't respond. Then I got worried. Isn't he here? What if he really left me here? I scoffed. Oh my god, no, what am I thinking? He wouldn't do that… right?

I got up quickly but I immediately felt so dizzy, so I held on of the couch strongly with my left hand before I fell.

I kept my balance and then I hung my head a little. I put my right hand over my forehead closing my eyes tightly, wishing I could disappear the pain in my head. But once I touched my forehead, I felt some liquid in it. My eyes widened and I immediately looked at my hand.

I was sweating.

This is the second time I sweat in my whole life. The first time being when we were stuck in Beck's RV. And just because some guy parked his van just beside us. I still can't believe Cat didn't come soon, where was she?

I was centered in my thoughts until I felt a drop of sweat streaming down my face. Then I started to see everything blurred again, but this time was worse. I felt how my blood was burning and my body hurt so much. So much that I can say is almost a struggle just to be standing.

I don't like… this. I'm gonna pass out. I hate this. Where's Beck? I better go… find… him… I couldn't make sentences with so much sense, but I can say I was trying so hard.

Somehow I managed to walk a few steps away the couch, and then I heard a voice. It was so low, but even so I could hear it. I narrowed my eyes and tried to look around where the voice was coming. I thought it was from outside, so I headed wobbling to my front door and opened it slowly.

I stood there panting and sweating as I saw Beck talking with someone on the phone. "Yeah, thanks, man-" He stopped talking when finally looked at me. His eyes widened in shock, like he had just seen a white ghost in the middle of the night. So I think I really look ill. "I have to go" He said quickly before he hung up.

He put his phone in his pocket and headed to me with a very worried expression in his face.

I took a step forward, but my body just couldn't take it anymore and I started to fall unconscious. To my luck, Beck swung into action and caught me before I fell to the ground, so now I'm into his protective arms.

"Hey! Jade! Are you okay?" Stupid question Beck… stupid question. Of course I'm not! I would say that if I wanted to, but I _seriously_ don't feel like it, and that's not good coming from me. I really feel so bad. Hey, wait. How can I think all this right now? Didn't I pass out? Ugh, why? If I passed out I wouldn't feel anything like pain, heat, cold, dizziness and... that stuff.

I felt Beck putting the back of his hand in my sweaty forehead. "You're…" He whispered. Then he grabbed my cheek and lifted my head.

I tried to open my eyes slightly and saw him looking at me with very concerned eyes. "What? Am I a ghost now?" I said sarcastically while panting.

He sighed and carried me bridal style again. But this time I didn't do anything about it. "I told you not to get up" He said as heading inside.

"Well, what do you expect me to do when I wake up? Sleep again and have another nightmare?" I said a little angry looking into his wonderful brown eyes. "No way" I looked at the ground with sad eyes at those last words. I don't want to have another nightmare…

He put me gently on the couch, covered me again with blankets, and sat beside me. I was still looking at the ground.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked me softly.

I didn't respond. I don't want to talk about it. I just… don't.

"Jade, you know you can tell me" He took one of my hands and entwined with his.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter"

Silence came over the conversation for a few seconds until he spoke again. "Okay" I turned to him confused at his response, just to find him smiling at me sweetly. His bright eyes looking through me like he could see my own heart.

We stood like that for a moment until he leaned to me and kissed me. I kissed him back. His hand in my cheek pulling me closer to him as his other hand was in my waist. Our tongues in perfect synchrony as I tangle my fingers in his amazing dark hair.

We pulled away moments later, staring at each other enjoying the oxygen through our lungs.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Beck said with a little smile in his face. I just forced a smile and he chuckled. "Which one?" He asked me as got up heading to the shelf where the movies and other stuff were.

"The Scissoring II" I said. I _love_ that movie. It's funnier than the first one.

He put it and we started to watch it.

Now I'm curled up in his lap, with my head resting in his chest and playing with his tan fingers, behind the blankets. I feel so comfy in this way. I always feel safe into Beck's protective arms. Maybe if this time I try to sleep I won't have another nightmare just like before. Because Beck is here with me. Only with me and no one else. Beck makes me feel protected, like if anything could hurt me anymore. I feel so happy to have him by my side… but of course I won't admit it!

Finally, I let myself to close my eyes slowly, ignoring all the sounds in the room until I couldn't hear anything and, before I knew it, I was having a happy dream with Beck.

* * *

**hope you liked it! :DDD I tried my best! D: seriously! and sorry for any mistakes or something! heheh**


	4. Sudden call

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter :D here's another one!**

* * *

_Finally, I let myself to close my eyes slowly, ignoring all the sounds in the room until I couldn't hear anything and, before I knew it, I was having a happy dream with Beck._

**Beck's POV**

The movie ended as I watch only the credits. I grabbed the remote control and turned off the TV. Just as I did that, Jade woke up.

"Beck…" She rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, how do you feel? Are you better now?" I touched again her forehead with my hand, she was still sweating and burning. I frowned.

"I feel the same" She said recovering her vision again. She still looks so bad.

"I'll take your temperature" I searched into my pocket, where I left the thermometer last time, and pulled it out. Then I took her temperature. "It says... 104.9 degrees" My eyes widened as I was kind of shocked about the high temperature, this is bad.

Jade looked at the thermometer with a slight worried expression in her face before she turned her head looking at the ground a little irritated. "Ugh" She said.

I sighed. "Jade, I'll definitely make you some soup. Also, you have to drink water constantly because of the sweat, you need to stay in bed and-" She cut me off.

"Who do you think you are? My mother?" She was getting annoyed about this. I rolled my eyes.

"Jade-" A phone rang and I stopped talking. We stared startled at the dining table where Jade's phone was. I looked confused at her, and then to the phone again. "Do you want to…" And before I could finish my question, I saw how she got up with the little energy she had, striving so hard to be able to do it, and started walking toward her phone. I got up, too and followed her.

She took a deep breath and answered. "Hello?" She incredibly managed to sound like she was okay, with her usually strong and cold voice, like it was any other normal day. Now I am beside her.

Then her eyes widened a little in fear. "Dad?" What's going on? "Why?" She said.

Jade jumped in fright at a loud crash over the phone that even I could hear. And then another… and another… and another… then I frowned. Is someone yelling? Wait, but Jade said it was her dad… why is he yelling?

Then Jade's expression turned into a shocked one. She stared emotionless at nowhere and her eyes started to fill with tears as the yelling grew louder each time. Then I immediately knew that something's wrong.

I wouldn't let anyone to hurt Jade whatever the reason, even if it's because of her father, so I snatched her phone and pressed 'end call' quickly. Then I looked back to her.

"Uh… You don't need to talk to him right now…" I was thinking so hard in what to say after what just happened. "You're sick… remember? You need to rest." I just think that right now is not the moment to talk about it, she have had enough.

She is looking at me with very frightened eyes at the edge of a breakdown. I approached to Jade and pulled her close to me gently. I felt her head lay on my chest and I began rubbing her back in a way to comfort her.

Jade sighed and pulled me away with her fragile hands. "I don't need your pitiful" She went back to the couch and just sat. Again, looking at nowhere.

This is getting off of my nerves, I really want to know about what was that conversation. I want to know why he was yelling at Jade, his own daughter, and what were all those loud crashes, why he even called her, he never calls her.

I took off my eyes on Jade and went to the kitchen. I put a glass of water in the coffee table that was in front of Jade, and went back to make her some soup.

Whenever I passed near to the kitchen, I couldn't help but keep looking at the framed photograph of Jade's seventh birthday. Right now I am looking at it, again, while I'm waiting for the soup to boil. The picture just looked so… sad.

Then I heard Jade sigh and I immediately looked at her with curious eyes. "Want to know what happened there?" She said from the couch, not looking at me. Her legs were now over it and her back was leaning on the arm of the couch.

I stood there slightly startled, not expecting she would tell me about it. I finally nodded and headed to her so I can hear her better.

"It was my first birthday party in my whole life, it was here in my house, and-" I cut her off.

"Wait, what? Your _first_ birthday party?" I can't believe it. Every child has a birthday party for at least at the age of three.

She glared at me. "No, Beck, my first murder, yes! My first birthday party!" I raised my arms in defense and she calmed down. "Well, like I was saying, my dad ruined it. He was smoking outside in the front door, so when some children were coming they just had to leave because of him. I told him to stop but he never listened to me, like I wasn't even there" She said emotionless not looking at me. "So I snatched his cigarette and trampled it. Then like…" She thought for a moment. "four kids arrived and were about to sing the stupid 'Happy Birthday' song, but they couldn't because my dad stomped into the room and started to yell at me because I trampled his stupid cigarette, and then the other kids were so scared that began to cry and ran out of the house. My dad was so mad at me that he took the only four presents I just received and smashed them against the wall, rendering them wholly shattered, and then left." I clenched my fists. How could he? "So, I practically ran out of presents, scared the only friends I had, and just got the most horrible birthday ever. That made me sad so I just cried." She said simply.

"But" I started to talk and she turned to me. "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know! He's crazy" She said. I can understand it now. Why Jade is the way she is. She tries to protect herself from other people so they can't hurt her like her father does. She's mean with everyone because she wants to be the strong one, not the weak that always gets hurt; I think she's just afraid.

I was thinking about Jade when I remembered about the soup. I rushed to the kitchen and turned off the stove.

I was serving the soup in a bowl when I saw Jade hard-standing into the kitchen.

"Babe-" I said softly but she interrupted me.

"Beck" She was looking at me with guilty eyes, but trying to stay strong. "About the call…" What? What about the call? "My father's coming back"

* * *

_**dun dun duun **_**xDD LOL I always wanted to write that! well :D hey! I think I made this more interesting! :) I hope you liked it! :DDD and like always, I did my best ;) hehe I don't force you guys to review because, you know, if you don't want to you don't have to do it :) hehe but reviews always make me smile! they make my day! so if you review, thanks! so much! :'DD heheh you're amazing! heheh just wait for the next chapter ;)**

**Karla~ ;D**


	5. He scares me

**wow guys… I have like 40 reviews with just 4 chapters… you all are amazing! :') seriously, you don't know how happy you make me :'D thank you SO much! heheh well :D here's another chapter! hope you like it! :D hey, and I think here's gonna be Beck AND Jade's POV, because Jade's POV is just necessary… you'll know why ;) heheh (again, sorry for any mistakes or something like that, anyway I always check if I write everything alright, but if there's any grammar mistakes, well… you know… sorry, I really try, but like I said, english is not my first language, I speak spanish, so please forgive me) so here it is! :D**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"_Beck" She was looking at me with guilty eyes, but trying to stay strong. "About the call…" What? What about the call? "My father's coming back"_

My eyes widened. What? Why? I thought Jade's parents were going to spend more time in wherever they are, so, why they suddenly have to come back? I bet it's not because Jade's sick…

"Why?" I said with a very serious expression in my face, looking straight into Jade's sparkling eyes.

"Because…" She looked at everywhere like she was thinking about what to say. "He wants to" She said.

"Jade, I know that's not true- wait…" Did she just say '_he_'? "What do you mean with '_he_'?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "He and my mom had a fight, okay?" She stated. "But it doesn't matter, just give me the soup" I frowned.

"Jade, how can that not matter-" I said kinda soft though serious, but she cut me off.

"Just!" She raised her voice, but then looked down at the ground with a slight frown and sorrowful eyes. "I just don't wanna talk about it" She said weakly. And with that I gave up. If she doesn't want to talk about it then she is _not_ going to talk about it. So I'll just wait when she's ready to tell me.

I grabbed her chin gently and lifted her head. She looked at me with painful eyes and I smiled at her. "It's okay, babe" Then I gave her a sweet kiss in her forehead.

I know she still feels so tired and can barely walk so I carried her bridal style and sat her on the couch again.

I took the bowl with the soup and gave it to her. Then I sat next to her and laid my arm around her shoulder as I look her eat the soup.

**Jade's POV**

I am eating the soup Beck gave me, but I don't really care. I can't think of anything else than what my dad said to me when he called. Even I try to drive it out of my head but I just can't.

_I took a deep breath and answered. "Hello?" I said sounding like I was normal, like I wasn't even sick. _

"_Hello, Jadeeey" My eyes widened. That tone… Is it him? I almost don't recognize him, but I know it's him. It's just… why that tone? Wait. No… no, this can't be happening. Is he really drunk? _

"_Dad?" It's all I said. I am terrified inside._

"_I'm going home soon, my Jadey" What? Seriously? I thought he and my mother were spending more time together…_

"_Why?" I asked flatly._

_He laughed darkly. Yeah, he's definitely drunk. "Because I had a fight with your mother" What? "A stupid fight with your stupid mother!" He suddenly shouted as I jumped in fright when I heard a loud crash over the phone. It was so loud that I even think that Beck could hear it, too. "Your stupid stupid stupid stupid mother!" Then I heard another crash. "She left me! She left me here! Alone! She left!" And another one…_

"_All because of your stupid mother! You and your stupid mother!" He kept yelling at me. "This is your entire fault! Your fault! I'm so mad at you, Jadelyn! Every fight I have with your mother it's because of you! And now she left me, Jadelyn! She left me! This hadn't happened if you hadn't born in the first place!"_

_And then that hit me. If I… hadn't born… I repeated myself the words he had just said. So… Is this my fault, too? Is everything my… fault? I was looking at nowhere as I was lost in thought. Then the worst part of my last nightmare became to reality. "I hate you, Jadelyn! I hate you! I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you" Then I felt my eyes filling with tears. I know I'm not going to do anything about it, I can't do anything about it. Right now I feel so… weak. So vulnerable. I don't like it. I hate it. I don't want it… Please stop… But he didn't. He was repeating each word over and over. _

"_I hate you I hate you I hate-" Then I couldn't hear him anymore. I looked at Beck and realized that he snatched my phone. I looked at him with clear fear filling my entire body. I was at the edge of a breakdown._

"Jade?" Beck broke off my thoughts. I hadn't notice I was looking awkwardly at the boring floor all the time I was stuck in my thoughts. I looked down at my hands holding the bowl and noticed, too, that I had stopped eating the soup. I feel so dumb now.

"I don't want soup anymore" I said without thinking nor looking at him as handing the bowl. But I didn't lie, I seriously don't want soup anymore, for some reason I don't even feel the energy to eat anything. I think it's because I'm still sick. But who cares, all I can think is about my dad. I don't even know when he's gonna come back. He could be here any moment. I have to be aware of everything that happens from now. I don't want him to see me like this, I mean, I'm sick! And he's an abusive!

I sighed exhausted.

"Jade, are you okay?" I looked at him a little confused. "You've not paid much attention to whatever it happens around you, like, did you know I took the bowl, left it in the kitchen and came back to sit here again?" What? When did he do that? Is he lying? No, I think he isn't.

I turned my head to where the coffee table was, and looked at it with a small frown. Okay, I am very confused now. I hate it. "Whatever" I pouted as looking away from Beck. He chuckled.

"Do you want coffee now?" He said gently as smiling at me.

I thought about it for a few seconds before I spoke again. "No" I said flatly. Beck looked at me worriedly with a frown. Then he touched my forehead with one hand, my cheek with his other one, then my other cheek, again my forehead, every part of my face. "What?" I said a bit annoyed.

He stopped and raised his eyebrows. "Well… it's weird you don't want coffee. You never refuse it. And you're not sweating anymore, so… Is something bothering you or anything?" He concluded. I don't want him to know I'm still worried about my dad. That I'm a bit _scared_.

I looked down at my lap. I said nothing.

After a few seconds of silence Beck brought me into a hug and kissed sweetly my temple. "Don't worry, babe. He won't do anything whilst I'm right here with you. It's okay"

But I know it's not. It's not okay. He doesn't know my father. He doesn't know the things he has done before. Things that I don't even want to remember. I know what he is capable of. Beck doesn't know him. He doesn't know anything.

He doesn't.

* * *

**:D hope you liked this chapter n_n heheh AND! sorry if it took me that long to update! :c I just… sometimes… you know, uh… uuhh… well… you can blame me -w- sometimes I just don't write because I get distracted with other things, so… SO SORRY! anyway… hope you enjoyed it :D I did my best! :) oh! and! :') I'm still so happy that all you guys are reading my story right now :') I'm so happy heheh love ya :'3 you're the best :'3**

**Karla~ ;D**


End file.
